Man Down
by KillMeHealMe
Summary: Kurt Hummel never left McKinley High School. Instead, Blaine and two friends tranfer after Dalton suffered a murder spree, supposedly caused by a teacher. Kurt starts to fall for one of these new transfers but what if they're more than they appear? Not so great at summarys. Trust me, the story is better. Ratings may change.


_Disclaimer- Apart from the storyline and OC's, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy and the producers of Glee_

_The beginning is set during season two after Karofsky has kissed Kurt but Kurt doesn't transfer to Dalton; Blaine and a few of his friends transfer to McKinley instead. The majority of this will be written in Kurt's point of view but will change here and there._

People Help the People

_I didn't mean to end his life  
I know it wasn't right_

"The Dalton Academy for boys is the most well known school in the entire state of Ohio for all the wrong reasons. For almost a year the schools' population have been terrorised by a serial killer that has been dubbed the 'Dalton Butcher' due to the horrific state the victims have been discovered in. Within the past few months a suspected number of twenty-seven victims have been discovered mutilated in various rooms and corridors about the school. That reign of terror has finally come to an end. Just yesterday the Butcher was discovered in the act of killing yet another student of Dalton; a passing student heard the commotion within the classroom and immediately called for help. The victim has been placed in hospital with a severe concussion and multiple stab wounds. His condition has yet to be issued. The Butcher was a particularly popular teacher at the school: Mr..."

"Wait a minute. _Teacher_?"

Kurt Hummel breathed out a sigh and rolled his eyes at his father.

"That's what it says, Dad."

Burt's face darkened. "That's disgusting. All those students and parents trust those teachers and he goes and murders as many as he can. You see? If we had let you go to Dalton you may have been protected from being bullied..."

"And sexual harassment." Kurt muttered.

Burt frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm. Anyway, the bullying may have stopped but you would have been far more likely to have been butchered instead. At least with bullying the threat can be dealt with. At Dalton it was a _teacher_ killing students. I bet your friend forgot to mention that when he was telling you about the no bullying policy."

"I'm sure it just slipped his mind..."

"A serial killer that was still at large _slipped his mind_?" Burt's voice had turned deadly as he over pronounced the last few words.

"Is this a bad time to come in?" Finn stood in the doorway with his usual vacant expression in place. Not for the first time, Kurt felt a surge of gratitude towards his step-brother for his sheer ignorance.

"No. No it's fine, Finn. I was just leaving anyway." Kurt stood up hastily, grabbed an apple and headed towards the door. Although it was a nonsensical idea; Finn and Kurt never rode into school together in the same car for the fear of Finn being suspected of 'catching the gay' as the jocks so eloquently described it.

As he reached the door he called back: "Bye, Dad. I love you."

"See you later, Kurt. Love you too."

He walked outside and was in the process of unlocking his Navigator when something hit the side of his head with force. That something burst and soaked him through and was followed by the sound of laughter. Kurt wiped his hand across his face before looking at it to determine what had been thrown at him. It was a water balloon by looks of things but at least this time it was actually filled with water rather than the pee balloons he had been faced with last time. He turned to see Azimio and a few of his friends laughing at him from their car before they drove off towards school.

He sighed. "For the love of Gaga." Although he was going to be slightly early getting to school as usual, he didn't have time to pick another outfit out as well as complimenting them with the correct accessories (if they were needed). Besides, if he went back inside, his Dad would be furious and the Doctor had specifically said that he wasn't to get stressed. He clambered into his SUV and hoped he had remembered to place a spare set of clothes into his locker previously.

x~(13)~x

Will Schuester got out of his car and began to walk towards the school.

"Excuse me, Sir!"

Will frowned. It was unusual for him not to recognise a voice; he liked to be familiar with his students so they knew they could trust him but he could not remember hearing that voice before. He turned.

"Yes?"

A trio of boys were coming towards him. The one who had spoken had lightly tanned skin and black, gelled-back hair. He was dressed in a black short sleeved dress shirt and yellow jeans with a pair of pink rimmed sunglasses on his face and a yellow bow tie to match. He was going to stick out like a sore thumb. His two companions were not much better at blending in. The one to his right had a dark look on his face that looked to be its natural expression. He had dirty blonde hair and... Will blinked; the boy had _purple eyes_. 'Must be contact lenses' Will reasoned. He wore a pair of dark navy, loose-fitting jeans with black, buckled boots that reached his knees, a white shirt covered slightly by a black waistcoat and an army-esque jacket. The boy to the speakers left was perhaps the most inconspicuous of the bunch by the petty, prejudiced minds that made up the majority of the schools standards. He had dark blue eyes and wore a pair of skinny jeans but, unlike the gelled-haired boys jeans, they didn't look sewn on. A pair of red converse could be seen from underneath the hems and a light grey T-shirt completed the ensemble and defined the boys toned chest. The only thing that caused the boy to be slightly more obvious than a McKinley student was his hair which had been dyed several colours varying from aqua blue to a heated pink.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the trio probably weren't from round Ohio.

'_Where's the harm in a bit of variety, I suppose?'_

"Can I help you boys?" He questioned.

The three boys caught up to him in seconds and the jelled hair boy nodded enthusiastically in a manner strangely similar to Rachel Berry's.

"Yes please, Sir. You see we're new here and we were wandering if you could show us to the Principles office?" He spoke quickly and politely whilst managing to maintain a manic grin on his face.

Will smiled, bemused. "Sure thing, guys. It's this way." He turned to walk towards the building with the new entourage. "By the way, what are your names?"

The Rachel Berry-like person spoke again. "My name is Blaine Anderson. This is Jonathan Holmes" He gestured to the blonde "and this is Edward Collins." He pointed to the blue eyed boy. "We just transferred in from Dalton."

Will started. "The same school that the Dalton Butcher is from?" Blaine nodded. "why have you only just transferred in then?"

Blaine seemed to deflate slightly. "My parents are hardly ever home and I don't really have any other relatives so they only just heard the new recently heard about it and moved me out."

Will nodded sympathetically. "What about you two?"

The two boys looked at each other. "Same story as Blaine, practically." Jonathan muttered. Edward looked towards the teacher. "My parents couldn't care less if he strung me up and used me as a marionette in front of them." His tone was shockingly dark for such a young boy. Will chose not to ask any more questions until they got to Principle Figgens' office.

x~(13)~x

Kurt arrived at the school at his usual time and checked his hair quickly in his front view mirror. "No need to keep on checking. You're Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You're better than all of these redneck football players and you'll be able to tell them that every day when they're working for you." He took a deep breath and stepped out of his car. He had almost reached the school when a hand slammed onto his shoulder.

"Well, hello there Princess Faggy. How are we today?" Kurt sighed and replied tiredly: "Hello Azimio. I loved the water balloons this morning. Did you think of that all by yourself? I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself."

Azimio frowned angrily. "What did you just say to me, Lady?"

Kurt looked at him calmly. "I don't particularly wish to repeat myself although, I am aware it is the only way for you to learn."

Azimio growled. "Throw him in, lads!"

The surrounding football players picked him up and without further ado, threw him into the dumpster.

Kurt lay in the garbage until the sound of high fiving and jeering had disappeared. He gripped the cold metal and swung himself up and out of the filthy pile. Kurt looked himself over. "Well, at least my clothing didn't suffer much."

He began treading his way up to the school, letting his legs take him to wherever they wanted.

He soon reached the choir room; his safe place. He walked in and placed his bag on the floor before placing his fingers on the piano keys. After a few moments of playing, he recognised the tune he was playing. He began to sing.

"_God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts  
I guess you kissed the girls and made them cry  
Those Hard faced Queens of misadventure  
God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes  
A Fiery throng of muted angels  
Giving love and getting nothing back_

People help the people  
And if your homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it  
People help the people  
And nothing will drag you down  
Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain  
I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool  
That turned, all those good hearts away

God knows what is hiding, in this world of little consequence  
Behind the tears, inside the lies  
A thousand slowly dying sunsets  
God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts  
I guess the loneliness came knocking  
No one needs to be alone, oh save me

People help the people  
And if your homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it  
People help the people  
Nothing will drag you down  
Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain  
I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool  
That turned, all those good hearts away

People help the people  
And if your homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it  
People help the people  
Nothing will drag you down  
Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain  
I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool  
That turned, all those good hearts away."

As the last piano note died away, he heard the distinctive sound of clapping. He turned to face a boy with more colours in his hair than his Gucci outfits. "Can I help you?"

The boy looked at him levelly. "Your voice is stunning."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well, thank you."

The boy gave a wink and was about to say something else when another voice sounded; "Hey, Eddie! You coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

He turned to Kurt once more "My name's Edward by the way. Edward Collins."

Kurt blinked. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

The boy winked once more. "I'll see you around then. Kurt Hummel."

He turned and left.

Kurt whistled. "Where has he been all my life?"

x~(13)~x

Well? What do you think, should I carry this on?


End file.
